


Unsuspecting Ties

by Olympus7 (jhwan)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fred Weasley Lives, Good Dursley Family, Implied Relationships, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Remus Lupin Lives, Sirius Black Lives, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-05-14 08:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14766197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jhwan/pseuds/Olympus7
Summary: Three years after the war, life is peaceful and Harry has settled down. But on his godson's birthday things start to take a turn for the worst. Suddenly taken from his world and pushed into another, Harry must push on and find a way to return home. The only problem is, getting through his parents first.





	1. Chapter One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a warning, uh disclaimer? some areas will be very OOC if you haven't already figured that out, including things such as Draco and the golden trio are friends and certain characters lived. most other things are still the same, including the major events in the book like the Triwizard tournament and Cedric's death. one other thing is that the Dursley's, while only mentioned once or twice, was not as vile as they were in the books. still stuck up and spoiled, but did not treat Harry horribly.

Harry gazed into the flames of the crackling fireplace, eyes unfocused and unseeing. The sound of laughter, scuffling and loud conversation could be heard down the hall, echoing until it reached him. The sounds were music to his ears, the sound of life and the sound of his family. 

 _'My family.'_ Harry thought, looking down again at the moving photograph in his hands. Taken not even 15 minutes ago, the happiness he felt was still fresh. He was sure it would never fade away, and every time he looked at the photograph he could remind himself of what he has.

The photo was of his friends, a family now, the ones alive that is. Hermione, Ron, Neville, Sirius, Remus, Teddy, the rest of the Weasleys, Draco...

"Harry?" Draco called, dragging Harry from his musings. "Hermione asked me to come to get you, Teddy's ready for some cake."

Harry chuckled. "That kid and his sweets. Just like Tonks."

"What are you doing?" Draco asked, sitting in the armchair across from Harry despite saying he should get up.

"Just thinking, about all of this." Harry waved his hand to gesture around the room. "Despite all the losses, my family, and in the war, I still ended up with a new family. I never thought I could be this happy. My whole life I was sort of empty, the Dursley's helped. But now..." He trailed off.

Draco offered him a small smile. "I understand. You know, I never thought I could have a family like this either. At home life was always so dull? Mother tried and she truly cared but my father had an effect on both of us, I can understand her side. Father... he was cold and distant. Even if he truly cared for me, he didn't know how to be a father."

Harry didn't look grim as he would have in the past, he knew most of Draco's childhood. The past was the past, they couldn't change it and what mattered was that they had a family now, they had a great future. He could only beam at the blonde boy, that same happiness overwhelming him again. He was finally happy and content.

"I'm glad we became friends, Draco, I shudder to think of my life where we never friends." 

Draco laughed slightly, shaking his head. "Probably more headaches, more dumb decisions, I could go on."

"Right you are." Harry cast one last glance at the photograph before slipping it back in his pocket with the rest. "I guess we should get back."

Draco stood up after him, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. "Hey, I need to ask you-" Harry didn't hear the rest of the question because Draco's voice was drowned out and a silence overtook the room.

The silence was deafening, he could hear his heartbeat echoing and an unnatural cold was seeping into his bones. Draco seemed frozen in time, mouth still opened in a drawl and gaze piercing. Harry felt himself shivering, the cold only getting worse, his breath was now visible. The cold was familiar yet distant so familiar he almost thought a dementor had somehow ventured in but he knew that wasn't it.

This cold was different, maybe not as hopeless. It felt like a natural cold but at the same time it didn't and it boggled Harry's mind. The room was so silent that his own breathing sounded blaring, clouds of cold air hitting Draco. Harry hadn't moved yet, still stuck under the weight of Draco's frozen arm and wondering what the hell was going on.

Harry was so distracted that he didn't notice the ever-growing mass in the corner of the room. Darkness spread and spread until it was the size of a large boulder, the sound is what finally drew the boy's attention. It made a sucking noise, breaking the silence, and Harry finally looked towards the mass. 

There was a thunderous boom and Harry felt himself falling into darkness, the silence and cold overwhelming and overtaking his every sense. He hadn't realized how warm Draco's body was until he was gone from his side. Harry couldn't tell the difference between up and down or left and right, only dark empty space. 

After what felt like years he was blinded by a bright light, which felt foreign to his eyes. Noises and colors flooded his senses and had him almost missing the darkness. He didn't know what the sounds were or where the colors and light came from, all he knew was that he felt himself getting very light headed.

And suddenly, along with the barrage of his sense coming back intact, he slammed into the ground hard. Pain flooded through his body and his back felt on fire. The voices echoing in his head didn't help at all and before he knew it he found himself slipping into unconsciousness. 

-

**_ James _ **

"Harry," James said quietly and his son tensed, slowly turning to face his father. "What do you think you're doing?"

Harry had the nerve to look sheepish. "Just getting a glass of water, dad." He answered and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Oh really?" Harry nodded. "So you just sleep in your Quidditch uniform every night now?"

"Oh that. I can explain." His son chuckled nervously, eyes flickering to the doorway. 

James raised an eyebrow. "Go on then." He leaned forward in expectation.

"I'll just go back to bed," Harry said finally, pointing towards the exit of the kitchen.

"Excellent idea son," James responded evenly and gave him a stern look.

Harry headed towards the door before stopping when James called him again. "Oh and Harry?"

"Yes, dad?"

"No Quidditch for a week." Harry winced but nodded and headed back upstairs, head hung in shame.

James sighed and dropped his head on the dining table, the thud echoing throughout the otherwise silent kitchen. He was sitting and waiting for Sirius and Remus, who had just gotten back from a mission and said they were on the way over now. 

Out the corner of his eye, his saw a flash and heard a thud come from the living room. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion, had they decided to use the floo instead? They didn't usually do that without telling James beforehand, in case it was blocked off.

That thought went out of his mind as soon as he heard his wife scream his name and set into action immediately. When he went through the doorway he saw his wife standing in the middle of the living room, book forgotten in her chair and her wand out. She had it pointed at someone collapsed on the floor, body bent at an odd angle and face down so his face wasn't visible.

"What happened?" James questioned, bringing his wand out in case of danger.

"I-I don't know, I was reading when suddenly I couldn't see! This light blinded me and I heard a thud and saw him." Lily answered hysteria heard clearly in her voice.

James looked at the stranger again and quickly realized he could wake up at any moment and possibly attack them. " _Stupefy._ " The stunning spell hit the target straight in the back and caused both Lily and James to relax slightly.

"What do we do?" Lily asked.

James pressed his lips together. "Remus and Sirius are on their way, we'll have them help us." He paused. "We'll hold him in one of the guest rooms, put some protective spells up and call Dumbledore in the morning."

"Hold him?" Lily grimaced. "Like hold him hostage?"

"He could be a death eater for all we know." James whisper yelled, careful not to wake their son.

Lily huffed, faced slightly red and arms crossed. "I  _know_ that! But what if he's not? And we're just holding some random man hostage?"

"We'll deal with that when we cross that bridge," James said, ignoring Lily's glare and turning towards the kitchen when he heard a light knock. "Watch him."

Lily's glare followed him into the kitchen but he paid it no mind, instead opening the back door quickly and pointing his wand at Remus and Sirius. The two didn't seem surprised or offended about this and offered a large grin. "Security question?"

"What is my animagus form?" James asked quickly. "A stag." They both answered easily, looking around for listeners.

"What is mine?" Remus asked. "Trick question, you don't have one." Both Sirius and James said at the same time and Remus gave them an exasperated look. "Seriously, that's so creepy."

James shook his head. "Come on, I need your help." 

His friends rushed inside, silently closing and warding the back door before making themselves into the living room again. Lily has sat in her armchair again, her wand in her hand and an almost bored look on her face. When they entered she quickly stood again and offered Sirius and Remus a small hug before turning back to the elephant in the room

"Uh, you realize you have a passed out man on your floor right?" Sirius finally said, pointing to said man.

Remus jabbed him in the ribs. "I think that's what James needs help with, idiot."

Sirius rubbed his side and muttered under his breath something about bullying and mean werewolves. Remus rolled his eyes and turned his attention to James again. "What happened?"

"He just showed up, with nothing but a bright light and a thud," Lily answered instead and Remus furrowed his brows in confusion.

"Do you know who he is?" Sirius asked and both Potter's shook their heads no. "Did you even turn him over to see what he looks like?"

James shook his head again. "He arrived quite literally right before you got here." 

"Let's see." Remus squatted down and reached over, pushing the man on his back. Remus stared for a moment, shock making him freeze in his place. It was Harry. But it wasn't.

"What the fuck?" Sirius breathed out and Lily was so in shock that she didn't bother to reprimand him for his language.

James was the first one to break out of it and he didn't even comment on the man looking like an older version of his son. "What's that in his pocket?"

"Huh?" Remus looked at the man again and saw something sticking out of his breast pocket, so he pulled it out. It was a series of photographs, fairly recent by the looks of them. 

"What is it?" Lily asked. Remus had forgotten she was even there.

Remus looked at the top photo and frowned. "Pictures. Looks like a birthday party." No one said anything as Remus looked at the next one in the stack.

"Who's in them?" Sirius piped up, curiosity getting the best of it.

"It's... it's me, you and him." He answered and offered the photo to his friend. Sirius stared at it in shock and flipped it over. "Sirius, Remus and I at Teddy's 3rd birthday party." He read.

James narrowed his eyes and gestured for the stack of photos, Remus gave them to him without a word. The room was silent as James looked through more of the photos, pausing on some longer than others before he froze in shock. He flipped the photo over to see it also has been written on the back.

"Me, Hermione, Ron, and Draco - April '01!" James read, his mind running a thousand miles a minute. 

"Draco Malfoy?" Sirius finally asked and everyone turned to glare at him. "What other Draco's do you know with blonde hair?" James responded, annoyed.

Sirius huffed and crossed his arms, looking away from his best friend. "No need to be so rude about it."

"Let's just," Lily stepped in before James could snap a retort. "Get him to the spare bedroom and get some rest. We can all figure this out in the morning when he's awake."

"Lily's right, James. We all need some sleep."

James quickly but begrudgingly agreed and used his wand to levitate and guide the stranger to a spare bedroom right under the staircase. It was dangerously close to too many exits but he didn't feel comfortable with the thought of having him on the same level as his son. 

He not so gently dropped him on the bed and Remus and Lily got to work with wards and alarms while James and Sirius tied him up. After ten minutes the party of four were satisfied with their work and made to leave. They needed all the rest they could get before they would have to deal with the rest of the situation the next morning.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I'm terribly sorry for taking a month, actually more, to update. I had been meaning to update consistently but my life has seriously gone downhill (family trouble, hospitalization, etc.) and I just couldn't keep up with updating. So this chapter has been sitting in my drafts ever since I uploaded this story and today I was feeling really inspired so I finished and looked over the draft. I'll try to update regularly but... I can't promise anything.

** James **

 

James stared at his coffee deep in thought, ignoring his cooling breakfast in favor of stressing over his current situation. The entire house had awakened hours ago, including his son Harry, and was now sat in an uncomfortable silence. As soon as Harry was up and ready Lily fed him breakfast and sent their son off to visit the Weasley's, putting a distance between Harry and whoever the stranger in their guest room was.

He knew the others wanted to bring up the situation but were waiting for Lily or James to make the first move, seeing as this man looked like their son. Sirius sat next to James, plate cleared of any food long ago, sharing what he thought were subtle looks with Remus. James said nothing though, unsure of what to say.

Finally, the silence was broken by Lily, who sighed. "James, we can't ignore the situation." Lily saw James' face tense. "We need to question him to find out if he's a threat. Harry-"

This seemed to break James out of his stupor as he made eye contact with her for the first time since last night. "I'm aware Lily. I'm just... trying to wrap my head around this and prepare myself."

"We understand, Prongs. But the longer that man stays, the more of a threat he becomes." Remus said, his tone calm and reassuring. Beside him, Sirius nodded and made to add something to the conversation.

Before he could though, a loud warning bell rang throughout the house and they all rose from their seats, coffee, and breakfast long forgotten. Sirius led the way down the hallway with Lily, James, and Remus behind him. With their wands raised and their guards up, Sirius quickly opened the door and they were all in a defensive position before the stranger could blink.

"Okay..." The stranger spoke calmly. "Let's all just calm down, there's no reason to be defensive. I don't even have my wand." 

James was shocked at the man's calm posture and that he had his hands raised in surrender. "Who are you?" The stranger asked.

"We should be asking _you_ that," Sirius responded, scoffing at the other man's gall.

"I see." The man seemed deep in thought. "So you don't know who I am, at all?" 

Remus nodded, looking a little confused. "No idea."

The stranged stopped short. "Professor Lupin, Sirius, Draco..." He whispered under his breath. "The black hole? Oh Merlin, please let this be a joke." He turned to them suddenly, the quick movement putting them back on guard.

"Did Fred and George put you up to this? I can't imagine Draco would readily agree to something like this." 

Lily finally spoke up. "What on earth are you talking about, do you know the Weasley's?" She snapped, fiery red hair looking like a halo of fury. 

The stranger frowned at Lily and seemed to come to some kind of revolution. "May I please speak to Albus?

The question stopped them in their tracks, Remus seemed flummoxed and answered with a short nod. "We planned on calling anyway, so I suppose."

"We were?" Sirius asked, turning to look at his friend.

"Yes, of course, it is the reasonable thing to do." 

The stranger furrowed his brows and slowly nodded. "Right... so I suppose a quick fire-call will do well?"

Lily and Sirius seemed slightly annoyed, feeling as if they were being bossed around by someone who had basically broken into  _their_ house. But Remus left without a word, no doubt to call Professor Dumbledore, leaving them with the man. He had sat on the bed and looked tense still though James thought he seemed a little relieved too, possibly because of the premise of Dumbledore's incoming presence.

"All right there?" James found himself asking before he could help it. Sirius sent him a glare as if he was consorting with the enemy, which he very well could be.

"I'd like to say so," The dark haired man laughed. "But I'm not very sure. If I'm thinking is true, we're both in a shitload of trouble."

Lily bit her tongue to hold back the automatic snapping of, "Watch your language!" Which she often had to say towards James and the other Marauders when Harry was around. But Harry wasn't here at the moment unless you counted the nameless man sitting in front of her, looking the spitting image of her son. Funnily enough, he sounded what Lily imagined Harry would sound like in a few years time, once he grew into a man.

"Professor Dumbledore is on his way," Remus announced, popping his head into the room. "I propose we wait in the sitting room."

They seemed a bit hesitant as if afraid their son will walk into the house at any moment and catch them red-handed. After a few seconds though Lily nodded and they made their way into the sitting room, silence thick and not looking like it would be broken anytime soon. The fireplace flared within less than a minute though, which all occupants were thankful for, and out stepped Albus Dumbledore in all his glory.

The stranger stood instantly and when Dumbledore did not look his way immediately, he spoke. "Albus." The headmaster turned his intelligent blue eyes towards him and the man instantly stiffened. "Professor." He corrected himself.

"I see," Dumbledore said at once, nodding. "This is what you called me for." It wasn't a question but Remus nodded anyways.

Dumbledore sat slowly, knowing it meaningless to stand around twiddling their thumbs. Everyone followed in suit and looked towards Professor Dumbledore, looking and waiting for answers but Dumbledore was looking at the stranger in the same sense. 

"Is it okay to say this around them?" He asked finally, not looking at the others. Dumbledore nodded and the dark-haired stranger nodded as well as if knowing the answer anyway. "May as well, fewer headaches I suppose."

James was losing his patience. "Are you going to explain or sit there with your thumb up your ass?" Lily gasped and swatted James on the arm but he did not look in her direction. His eyes stayed on the stranger, making eye contact. The other man winced and pulled his gaze back to Dumbledore.

"I guess I'll get on with it, no point in staling." He took a deep breath. "I'm from an alternate universe."

Instantly the occupants of the room beside Dumbledore were in a rage, talking about wasting their time and something about an escaped St. Mungo's patient. Dumbledore was calm however and his voice though quiet, caught everyone's attention. "Do explain."

"You've got to be kidding me, Professor!" Sirius yelled. "That's a load of shit."

Dumbledore sent him a sharp look, not quite a glare but a look that told him he best quiet down and listen or face the consequences. Sirius supposed McGonagall had to have learned it from someone and now Dumbledore was his best guess.

"I suppose it might be a ludicrous thing to suggest but it is one of my best bets. Of course, my first thought when I first woke up was that some Death Eaters had finally nabbed me. But I don't think there are many Death Eaters left that would do something so elaborate, plus I wasn't sure what good turning into my godfathers would do. So that was off the table. Next, obviously I assumed Fred and George were up to something again, but again, they aren't so cruel. Last, I remembered what happened  _before_ I woke up and assumed the worse." After his long explanation, the room was silent, everyone in their own thoughts and thinking along different lines.

"Interesting," Dumbledore finally said. "What made you assume alternate universe?"

The stranger took a deep breath before diving into his next explanation. "Hermione and I, that is mostly Hermione have been researching alternate universes. After our experience with time turners," "Excuse me? "Another time. Anyways, Hermione's interest was sparked on the concept of being able to travel to alternate realities. Universes like our own only different, some in big ways and others in small ways. She had been a big science fiction fan and when she found out time travel was possible, she was obsessed with the idea of being able to send ourselves to other universes. And after she explained it to me, so was I and we've been researching it. That is why I assumed."

"So you... sent yourself here?" Sirius asked, unsure.

The stranger looked almost offended. "Of course not, while the concept is thrilling I have responsibilities and a family!"

"Now that that is covered, I don't suppose we could ask your name could we?" Lily questioned, though she felt she already knew the answer based off of the man's explanation.

"I suppose," He took a shaky breath. "Harry. My name is Harry Potter." Everyone looked at him in shock, even Dumbledore seemed slightly taken aback.

-

An hour later and much more explanation's later, they were sat at the table once more plus one. Lily quickly warmed up the now cold food and handed Harry a full plated which he took gratefully, giving her a small, "Thank you, Mrs. Potter." She found this odd and shared a look with James, who seemed to think the same. One would think Harry would instinctively call Lily mum or mother.

"Almost as good as Molly's I'd say," Harry froze. "Don't tell her I said that."

For the first time that day, Sirius laughed and patted Harry on the back. "Don't worry prongs jr. we wouldn't dare." 

Harry gave the man a soft smile. "Thanks, Padfoot." Everyone paused.

"What you think I don't know about that? Trust me, you and uncle Remus are never good at keeping secrets, especially with a little firewhiskey." Lily looked slightly scandalized while James only guffawed.

"Uncle Remus?" Remus had finally spoken up after James' laughter quieted to sniggers.

Harry nodded. "Uncle Remus, Uncle Remy, Uncle Moony. You get the gist." 

"But why?" Remus questioned.

"Does the Harry here not call you that?" He asked, confused.

Remus shook his head no and Harry frowned at that, he wondered why not.

"Harry," Lily suddenly burst out, drawing everyone's attention. "Why did you call me Mrs. Potter?"

Harry looked taken aback and looked over at James, who also seemed eager for an answer. "Well, I just thought it would be awkward for me to call you mum because I'm not your real son."

"Well, I don't mind if you call me mum. But if you're not comfortable calling me Mum, at least call me Lily. Mrs. Potter makes me feel dreadfully old."

"Okay..." Harry paused. "Mum.

Both James and Lily looked slightly relaxed now and after sharing a small smile, James spoke. "Won't your own parents be worried about you?" 

"Oh um," Harry looked awkward. "No, I don't think they'll be quite worried, though the Dursley's might."

James looked confused. "Why wouldn't we- they be worried?" And Lily's face was turning an unflattering shade of red. "The Dursleys? Oh please, Harry, tell me what I'm thinking is wrong." 

Off to side Sirius and Remus looked a little awkward, leaning back in their chairs as if it would help keep them out of it and Harry shared the sentiment. He'd never met his parents unless you counted ghostly memories and spirits, so he wasn't too sure on how to handle them. In mentioning the Dursley's he'd hoped they'd get the message without him really having to  _say_ it, though what he'd do after that he wasn't too sure, and it seemed his mother- Lily- had gotten the message clearly.

"I grew up with the Dursley's." He confirmed and Lily let out a moan, sinking into her chair further.

James looked sick. "The Dursley's?"

Harry nodded and Sirius finally spoke up for the first time since the topic was brought up. "But why?" 

"Well I uh," Harry looked at his parents and looked back at Sirius. It was easier to say to his godfather. "My parents died when I was a year old."

Maybe looking at his godfather wasn't the best option, as he looked like he was going to cry and yell at the same time. Remus seemed to be frozen in shock and nonresponsive but Harry was slightly thankful for this because even though Remus was usually calm when he was angry, he was  _scary._ A strangled sob brought his attention back to the people who would've been his parents, Lily had her head buried in James' chest, who looked near tears himself.

"It was Voldemort, wasn't it?" Remus finally asked.

"Yes, it was. Did the same thing happen here?" Harry responded and Remus nodded.

Sirius seemed to come to his senses. "Except it was Neville Longbottom that was chosen."

"Neville?" Harry frowned. "No one came after the Potters?"

Remus nodded. "Yes but we were warned by our spy." Sirius scowled at this.

Harry's frown deepened. "Snape? But why didn't he warn the Longbottoms in our world?"

"Because he's a bastard." "Sirius." "Well, he is, Remus."

The Potters, at last, seemed to come back to their senses. Lily, eyes red and swollen, looked Harry in the eye. "Why did you live with the Dursley's?"

"They're my only living relatives," Harry responded, eyebrows furrowed. "They treated me like their own son, actually Dudley and I are like brothers." 

"Like their own son?" Lily looked confused but at the same time relieved. 

James, on the other hand, had another question. "Even so, why them? Why not Sirius or Remus?"

"Oh that," Harry coughed awkwardly and looked his father in the eye. "Sirius was in Azkaban."

"Excuse me?" James asked in an almost deadly whisper. 

Harry swallowed hard, suddenly nervous. He had faced Voldemort himself and yet the look he was giving Harry now was making him regret saying anything. "In Azkaban... he was falsely accused of selling you out to Voldemort."

"That little rat!" Sirius yelled, banging the table so hard that the dishes clattered and Harry cringed back. He had wanted to avoid any confrontation while in this world but it seemed he had dragged himself into it anyways.

"But it's okay!" Harry quickly reassured. "He broke out and was proven innocent!"

Lily shook her head, red hair flying in her face. "Isn't he the least bit angry?"

"He was, he was really angry. But he found it was too tiring to stay angry so he focused on rebuilding his life and being in mine." 

"Looks like you've grown up Sirius, at least in his world." James laughed wetly, eyes suspiciously shiny, and slapped Sirius on the back. 

Sirius smiled at his best friend. "I'm insulted Prongs, I've grown up plenty!"

"I hate to cut this short," Remus finally spoke up, looking at his watch and then staring out of the kitchen window. "But Harry should be here anytime now so I think we should figure out what we're going to tell him."

"Wonderful idea, Professor Lupin!" Harry said and stood up as well, joining Remus's side. "It wouldn't do good for him to walk in here before we're prepared, we need an explanation."

James stood as well and nodded at the pair, starting to clear the table of leftover dishes from breakfast. "We'll just clean this up and explain everything I suppose."

"Explain?" Harry chuckled. "You make it sound so easy."

"Well it is, Harry is very mature for his age, I think he'll handle it well," Lily answered, starting to scrub the dishes vigorously.

Remus pursed his lips and looked skeptical. "I'll admit Harry is mature, much more than his father was at least, but do you really think he'll take to his alternate self so well?" 

The others were too caught up in helping Lily and James clean up and conversating that they didn't hear the screen door leading to the back door slam shut. No one heard the three pairs of feet scuffling nor the light giggles. In fact, none of the adults noticed anything off until there was a shout behind them. 

"What!?" They all turned to see Harry, Ron, and Hermione standing in the doorway. Harry looked upset and shocked. "M-mum, what's going on?"

"Harry, dear-" She started and stopped, looking behind her nervously. "We can explain. We were going to explain."

Harry, the older Harry, chuckled before anything else could be said, drawing the attention of everyone in the room. "Lily, there's no reason to act as if you've done something wrong." Harry felt calling Lily mum in a situation like this wouldn't help much. "Just sit them down and explain everything like we planned."

Lily flushed and nodded to the shock of her son and his friends. Lily didn't often take being interrupted well, let alone by someone with such an imperious tone. Normally she'd rather spit on someone that acted so condescending than just go along with it. Harry and his friends simply watched as Remus wrapped a comforting hand around the strangers' shoulders, the stranger who looked oddly like Harry. They let Lily lead them into the sitting room without protest and sat on the couch when James ordered them to.

"Mr. Potter? What's going on?" Ron asked, eyes straying from Harry's father to the stranger that looked like Harry.

The older Harry smiled fondly at the red-head, which earned him an odd look but he didn't mind much. The Ron here was much like his Ron had been at that age and it made his heart ache slightly, he missed Ron already and he's only been here 12 hours, most of which he was asleep. Harry hoped he could get home soon and without much hassle. 

Before James could say a thing, Sirius interrupted. "He-" Sirius pointed towards Harry's look alike. "Is you from another universe."

"What!?" The trio clamored.

"Sirius!"

"Padfoot!"

 


	3. Chapter Three

Harry

 

Harry can't help but tilt his head in fond amusement as the looks of disbelief from Hermione, Ron, and himself. He feels a tendril of apprehension, realizing he will have to explain the situation over once again but also can't seem to care too much. Any time spent in this world with Ron and Hermione was worth the pain of drawn-out explanations. Harry's heart does another jump at the thought. How long would he be in this world, without his family?

For however long it was it would be bearable with the Trio around, no doubt the Weasleys as well, and Remus and Sirius right behind. Even if he did not truly know them in this world, they would still help lessen the sting and annoying tension in his chest when he could not help but miss his family. 

"How is that possible?" Ron asks, staring at Harry like he's grown two heads.

Hermione looks as if she will burst from trying to keep herself from answering. "Interesting question, I need to check up on my research a little first." Harry answers.

"Time travel is possible?" Hermione finally seems to let herself ask, unable to control her curiosity any longer. "This is amazing! Think of the things that can be done with time travel. We could go back thousands of years and learn for ourselves what history was true or not. Or go to the future and see what will be accomplished. And-"

"Hermione," Harry interrupted. "You're rambling again."

Hermione looked at her friend, abashed, and blushed, looking up at the older Harry. Harry looked her in the eye and saw she still had thousands of questions running through her head, just waiting to be answered. He put that away for later as he would be happy enough to answer any questions of hers that he could. But for now...

"It's alright Hermione, I'm used to your rambling. Maybe some other time I can answer your questions." Harry said, offering her a soft smile which she returned.

Harry sighed heavily, his smile slipping away. "I've known time travel was possible since my 3rd year, well we all have, as I used a time turner that year for... reasons."

Everyone's eyes widened comically at this revelation, as even the adults had not known this beforehand. He had mentioned time turners but had not known the full scope of that experience with them. Hermione seemed to light up with excitement but did that interrupt him.

"But we never really had time to dig into time travel or anything past that, as we were busy with the war. No one had the time for simple things such as studying for our free time if we had any. But after the war was over, Hermione and I started looking into it even more." Harry explained further.

"Hermione brought on the theory that if time travel is possible, so is traveling to alternate universes, if there was such a thing. So we, Hermione, Ron and I spent hours upon hours researching, studying, inventing. To say we were obsessed with the thought of finding a way to make such a thing possible, would be an understatement. Even Ron, who would rather eat his own hand over willingly stay in a library that 'Mione didn't force him into, was obsessed."

The trio and the adults soaked this in before Ron looked at him questioningly. "So you're from an alternate universe  _and_ the future?"

"Yes, I suppose so." 

"And you sent yourself here?" The younger Harry asked, confused.

Harry shook his head in the negative. "Of course not, as interesting as it is, I wouldn't. Even if we found or invented a way to make it possible, it's a stupid and dangerous thing to do. Plus, I have a family back at home that I would never do that too."

"Then how...?" Hermione asked and Harry exhaled a long sigh.

"I'm not entirely sure... I was at my godson's birthday, in the sitting room with Draco when time just seemed to stop. It was freezing, honestly, I had thought a dementor got in. But this... black hole showed up and I was pulled in. And I passed out."

Out of the whole explanation, the younger Harry seemed to pick up on one thing, something Harry really wished he hadn't. "Draco? As in Draco Malfoy?" His face was a slight shade of red and his voice held contempt.

"Yes, Draco Malfoy." Harry looked ready to argue but with one look from his mother, the boy stayed quiet. "Draco is a dear friend of mine, and yours." He looked imploringly at Ron and Hermione, who also seemed shocked.

"I'm not sure how he is here, probably a right proper prat as he used to be in my world, but he's changed. He's one of my best friends and a loyal one at that." Harry's voice was hard, daring anyone to say otherwise.

Hermione must have seen the looks on her friends' faces because she turned to them and said softly. "Look, Malfoy may be an arse," "Hermione!" "Sorry Mrs. Potter! Here, but this is an alternate universe, you must remember. Things are different, including the people."

"Well put Hermione," Harry said, smiling. He saw how Harry and Ron relaxed considerably, Hermione's words and soft voice reassuring them. Just like his own world, he thought.

"That's all for now, but if you guys have any more questions, I think I'll be here for a while. At least long enough to answer anything you have to ask." He looked Hermione in the eye as he said this, letting her know that her questions would be answered or at least heard.

* * *

 

Supper was an awkward affair that night, the silence that filled the dining room was deafening. Ron and Hermione had stayed for supper at the Potter house which made it slightly less awkward but still so. Harry said nothing as Lily set down the dishes on the table and everyone went to serve themselves. Only until everyone had their plates full of food did he go to serve himself, getting a little less than the others.

"So," Lily broke the silence first. "Harry, you said you have a family?" Both Harry's looked up at their names before the younger one looked away.

Harry coughed and swallowed his bite of food before answering. "Yes, though no kids of our own yet. There's Sirius, Remus, the Weasleys, Hermione, Draco, Tonks, the Dursleys... They're all my family. We've been too much together to be anything but."

"You said our?" James mentioned and Harry was surprised the older man had caught that. 

"Indeed... I'm currently in a relationship." James seemed disappointed at the short answer, hoping for more details.

Harry chuckled. "Sorry, I would say more but I'm afraid it might make it awkward." He said, shooting a small glance beside him.

Remus, ever observant as he was, saw the glance. "Hermione?" He asked, his voice filled with incertitude.

Hermione, who had looked up when the Marauder said her name, turned her gaze to her plate and blushed a deep crimson. She tried to subtly fan herself but the others saw it, not saying a word. Harry laughed outright at this and Hermione turned to glare at the elder who only laughed harder. It had been so long since Hermione was so easily flustered by the mere mention of a relationship between her and Harry. The fire in her glare though was still the same and it brought his laughter bubbling to the surface.

"I suppose you could say that, though it's not that simple," Harry said after finally calming down.

"What does that even mean?" Sirius asked, exasperated. 

Harry smirked. "Oh trust me, you don't want to know. Now  _that_ would make for an awkward supper and I don't want that."

A pause and then. "What about me, am I dating anyone? Who is she?" Ron asked eagerly.

"You are," Harry smiled knowingly. "And you already know her, you're quite close as is. It just takes some time, don't fret." Harry put his hand over Rons, tapping slightly. He hoped his face expressed sincerity and not the laughter that was tempting to make another appearance.

Ron drew his eyebrows together in confusion and Harry really smiled then. If things worked out the same way here as in his world, which he was sure it would, it would only take another year or so for Ron to realize what Harry meant. He smiled even wider, the big idiot didn't even seem to think about the fact that the only other girl he  _knew_ besides his own sister was Hermione.

"So, Harry, what is it you do?" Remus asked. The younger Harry turned his head again before looking at his counterpart.

"At the moment, nothing. I was an Auror for a while but I realized that life wasn't for me. Good thing too, Ron never shut up about how dangerous it was, the prat." Harry smiled as the others chuckled. "I'm not really sure what I'm going to do now. I'm just helping out Hermione now at the Ministry, she works for the Department of the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures."

The younger Harry snorted. "That doesn't surprise me, SPEW?"

Harry barked out a laugh and Hermione scowled but said nothing, instead she looked proud of her counterparts success. "Indeed. Ron and I tell her constantly she should run for Minister but she won't do it, at least not now."

"You know, Harry," Lily said, changing the subject. "I just realized how alike you and Sirius are, it's almost scary." 

Harry simpered. "Well, I have known him for over 10 years now, I suppose he's rubbed off on me."

Sirius laughed out loud, slapping Harry on the shoulder. "That's my cub!"

"I'll never get used to that though," Harry grimaced and rubbed his shoulder to rid of the stinging.

"Why do you live with Uncle Sirius?" His younger counterpart inquired. 

Harry winced and rubbed the younger boys head, messing up his hair even more than it already was. "A conversation for another time, Prongslet."

"Now that is odd," Hermione shook her head and continued eating, shooting looks at the two Harry's sitting next to one another.

Sirius nodded, gazing at them in a daze. "I'll give you that one."

The rest of supper passed quickly, filled with small talk and laughter. Despite the newest edition nothing had really seemed to changed and he fit in well enough, which made sense as he was basically just Harry but older. The moment was light and reminded Harry of his home which comforted him and reminded him he needed to find a way home and soon. He would get on that tomorrow, the Potters and Sirius had an extensive enough library and if that fails, Hogwarts was always open.

Harry shook it from his mind, now wasn't the time to think of it. He would have plenty of time to brood and research later, for now, he would enjoy his time. So he emptied his thoughts and doubts, not focusing on the negative. Perhaps that was his first mistake.

And as they all sat there at the table, enjoying each others company, no one realized the prominent danger looming over their heads. Safely tucked away in the Potter mansion, hidden in plain sight, no one even thought of the trouble that was to come.

 

 

 


End file.
